Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig
The Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig is a rare species of pig (or Pigu) that supposedly went extinct on August 8th 2012, only to be brought back from extinction a short time later through the technology of SipsCo.. The extinction (or "purging" as Simon puts it) of this species, like the extinction of the pigs at Pig Island, was the result of the hunger of Lewis of Honeydew Inc. and Sjin of SipsCo. while working on Oil Island. The Derpy-Pigs were the only native life of Oil Island (or as Lewis stated "Derpy-Pig Island"). It was said that their meat smells different from ordinary pork. It was also said to be particularly derpy and delicious, tasting rather like chicken, especially with applesauce. The correct manner in which to consume Lesser Spotted Derpy pig is as follows: Take small bites back and forth between the cooked pig meat itself and apple, until both are fully consumed. According to Simon's vast knowledge about Minecraft's biodiversity, the Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig is often confused with the pink frog, also native to Oil Island, and the pigs of Pig Island (most commonly confused). Lewis stated that surviving pigs may have migrated, and may return to Oil Island once it has been reclaimed by nature. Honeydew Inc. left the island a heritage gift of '2 Slices of Derpy Pork'. Simon also stated that the Lesser-Spotted Derpy Pig had over 3 tails in total. History On August 11th 2012, Honeydew Inc. financed an expansion of Oil Island to make a nature reserve to attempt re-population of the species. On August 16th, a small haven for the surviving pigs of this species was built out of dirt, sprouting 4 trees by Simon. On August 18th 2012, an explosion on Oil Island caused by combustion engines may have startled any approaching pigs, if there were any. The nature reserve was fortunately unharmed. Lewis stated that the ruins of Oil Island will be remade into the natural Oil Island state, allowing furthermore chance to repopulate the species. On August 20th, 2012, Honeydew Inc. officially returned Oil Island to the native pigs, if they were ever to return, and stated that they shall return one day to check on the species. Many days later, Simon had hallucinations that the pigs would return, and thought that the Oil Island Sanctuary was not big enough for the pigs, so he travelled to the Sjips Co. HQ (Decoy) and explained his problem to Sips and Sjin. They gave him some high-quality dirt to expand Pig Island, and Lewis gave him some pink wool to build a pig statue, as a peace offering to the pigs, but it was ineffective. In Tekkit Ep.42, Simon travelled to the official Sjips Co. HQ to see if they could help any further. Sips suggested that Simon should give him the deed to Oil Island so that Sjin could make 'hyper breeding pigs' via some top secret Sjips Co. technology, and Simon agreed. On the 27th of September, Sips and Sjin ventured to Oil Island with Simon to Survey it before starting the recuperation process. Sips and Sjin explained that the process is bringing pigs from days before the extinction into present time, without taking any precaution of time paradox. On this day they also discovered Creeper Island in the vicinity. On the 7th of October, when Simon returned to Oil Island, he noticed lots of heavy machinery owned by Sjips Co. and several Derpy-Pigs fresh from their trip through time. For several episodes, the happenings on Oil Island were unknown, until a visit by Simon discovered that Oil Island had become overpopulated with the pigs. The current condition of Oil Island and the number of Derpy-Pigs is unknown. Quotes *"This one looked particularly derpy" - Lewis *"There is nothing, not even a sausage!" - Simon *"The dodo bird of our age" - Sjin *"Now the choice is: do we save this specimen and preserve the species, which would be the Honeydew Inc. way, or do we ice this fool and have some bacon?" - Sjin *(After Simon killed the first pig) "OH GOD! THE CHILDREN ARE WATCHING!" - Simon Trivia *The Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig is semi-sentient, for they were mildly aware of the massacre. *The species is almost extinct but may be recuperating. *Simon attempted to attract individuals via cooked chicken, which either means they are omnivorous or that Simon has no idea what pigs eat. *They were saved by Simon due to The Big Head, whom he believed to be a god, commanding him to do so. Category:Characters Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Animals Category:Tekkit Category:Minecraft Mobs Category:Minecraft